


Your Every Need

by Froshling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froshling/pseuds/Froshling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat summons Kara one evening to answer an important question...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Every Need

**Author's Note:**

> Popped into my head after 1x08. Miss Grant knows who Kara is, and things sort of fall into place.

Supergirl lands on Cat Grant's balcony. Her boss is tapping her foot, clearly waiting for something.

"Finally. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you? Revealing your secret identity does NOT mean you get to be late when I call you."

Kara resists the urge to roll her eyes. "Ms Grant, what is going on? You said you had an emergency."

"Something you really do have to learn, Kara, is that people will lie to you."

"...so there's no emergency?"

"Hm. You know, the other day, when you said you would always be there for me - what was that about?"

_I KNEW I maintained eye contact for too long when I said that and now you're going to fire me for hitting on you. I'm officially a creep. I'm a supercreep...wait. That's a really weird thing to ask._

Kara gapes at her. "...I-I don't...this question is your emergency?! I was at a famil-" 

"Answer the question, Kara." 

"Well, I didn't mean that I'd turn up to...to fulfill your every whim! You called me away from my family dinner to ask me something you could have asked at work? Like on Monday morning?" 

_Please please say I'll still be working for you on Monday morning._

"No, I called you away from your plans because I have a proposition for you." 

"...a proposition?" 

"Don't just repeat what I say. You know, I've been thinking. You turn up every time I ask you to do so-" 

"Because I'm your assistant." 

"Don't interrupt." 

"Sorry. Right. Of course. Sorry." 

"As I was saying. You're at my beck and call. You go above and beyond your job description to fulfil my every need, and you've saved me from God-knows-how-many embarrassments...and through it all I've done nothing but treat you with disdain. Why are you so loyal?" 

"....uhm...you've actually been...a great...mentor. I really, really like working for you, and...and," she struggles. 

_I can't just say I'm in love with you, you'll fire me. I'm so getting fired. I'm creepy. I thought I was staring in awe but I was totally leering. I'm jobless. Maybe the DEO will start paying me if I ask them nicely..._

Cat interrupts the internal spiral. "You really like working for me...even when I call you to my house in the middle of the night to ask you inane personal questions?" 

Kara ducks her head helplessly, conceding the point. "...even when you call me to your house in the middle of the night to ask personal questions." 

_Creepy AND pathetic. Yay, me!_

Cat is unnervingly close to her now, tucking a strand of the younger woman's hair behind her ear. 

"There aren't any...ulterior motives?" 

"Motives?" Kara squeaks out. Cat might be shorter than her but she can feel the warmth from the older woman's small body reaching every inch of her skin. 

"You're a superhero. And yet you spend your every waking hour tending to my every need." 

"Well, not _every_ waking hour. I mean, I do save people. Who aren't you. I save people who aren't you. Sometimes." 

"Hm." Cat looks into her eyes now, searching for something. 

"...wh-what was that proposition, again?" 

She brings her face to within an inch of Kara's, taking full advantage of her six-inch heels. "Kiss me, Kara." 

_Oh._

And Kara does. 


End file.
